something I missed
by tracyathene
Summary: Follows haven't you ever.


"You're the detective. Go detect."

Sofia couldn't decide whether to laugh at Sara's comment or go after her and …

'Let's not go there while I'm trying to work' she thought with a shake of her head. Her time at Boulder city had evidentially doing nothing to change the easy going flirtation they shared. Something that Sofia found very pleasing.

She had told Grissom when she first ran into him that there were some things she would miss about the lab. Although actually it was someone. She had been surprised to realize how much she had missed Sara. Nothing had happened between them before she went to Boulder city. The lab reshuffle had left her out in the cold so she had decided to go do the type of police work she had wanted to do from the start. It was only when she returned to Vegas and caught her first glance at the beautiful brunette that her feelings hit her full force.

It hadn't taken her long to learn from the office grapevine that Sara was still single. And her behavior while they had worked together had given her hope that things could still work out between them. The playful banter, the odd lingering touch, the way she would stand or walk right next to her even when she didn't have to, all gave Sofia the confidence to pursue her heart's desire.

It had taken her a while, and a few circuits of the lab, but she had finally managed to track Sara down. Although all she had found were the brunette's legs. The rest of her was currently under an old mini-truck that looked like it had spent the last few years at the bottom of a lake. Crouching down next to those long legs, she attempted to get her attention.

"If you're going to play hide and seek you might want to try getting all of you under that truck." A light chuckle preceded Sara wheeling herself out from underneath.

"Darn. So that's why I was never any good at that game." Sara was looking up at her with her trademark gap tooth grin. Her overalls were covered in oil and grease. There were even a couple of cute smudges where she had rubbed her face.

"So what have you found?" She could see the glimmer of triumph in Sara's eyes.

"Found?" Sara asked with a hint of mischief. "What makes you think I have found anything?"

"You mean besides that 'cat who ate the canary' size grin?" Sofia responded with a raise of her eyebrow.

"That obvious huh? As it happens, I finally managed to find the VIN number on this rusty heap so I can find out who last owned the vehicle our John Doe was entombed in. Which also means I can finally finish up for the day."

"Well, once you've finished here and, ah, had time for a shower," Sofia gently wipes off one of the grease smudges on Sara's face, then holds up her dirty thumb to show Sara. She took pleasure in the warm, soft feel of Sara's skin. "You could come by my place for breakfast?"

"You want to make me breakfast?" Sara asked, clearly amused by the concept of Sofia having anything to do with a kitchen. Sofia had to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying what she really wanted to make Sara do. "I thought you were a speed dial kinda chef?"

"I had to do something with all that free time I had up at Boulder City. So I'll meet you out front in an hour then?" Sofia added a little command to her voice, knowing it would help get the answer she wanted.

"Sure, see you then." Sofia gave a quick nod, before standing up and leaving. As she walked away she could feel Sara's eyes on her. It was all she could do not to punch the air in success. So she settled for a small smile and pleasant thoughts of the day to come.

Sara felt could feel the nerves quietly churning away as she exited the lab to meet Sofia. She spotted the Blonde in question leaning against her car, taking in the morning sunlight. Sara took a moment to admire the blonde's beauty before walking over to meet her. As she arrived Sofia removed her sunglasses and their eyes locked. And Sara suddenly knew that Sofia was going to make good on her words from long ago.

The drive to Sofia's house had been a slow affair, thanks to the morning traffic. Yet it hadn't been the least bit awkward. The easy conversation they shared punctuated only by comfortable silences. And now Sara found herself walking behind Sofia up her drive. She took a moment to admire the view. Sofia had a similar body to her own. Tall and slim, the sort of slim you get from working out regularly. She had a little more bust, although compared to her that wasn't particularly hard. Not that she could see any of it right now anyway, Sofia's waist length blonde hair was successfully obscuring her view.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice they had arrived at Sofia's front door till the blonde deftly spun her around and pressed her against it. Sara let out a small squeak as her back collided with the hard wood, but was distracted from the pain by Sofia's amused, almost feral smile. She watched as Sofia reached around and slid the key into the lock. She stopped short of unlocking the door, instead simply looking deep into Sara's chocolate eyes, as if searching for an answer. Or possibly, Sara thought, permission.

"If you come into my house," Sofia began "then you will be mine. Mine to play with. Mine to tease, to torment." Her words becoming a whisper that detoured to caress her ears before making its way to her brain. "But most of all, Mine to use any way I see fit. If this troubles you, then you should leave now. But if this excites you, if this is what you want," The door behind Sara swung open, "then by all means, come in."

For one long moment Sara simply stood there, looking a little like a deer trapped in the headlights. Over the years she had become accustomed to being in control. To survive and succeed in her male dominated work environment had made being in control a necessity. But tonight only one person was going to be running the show. And it wasn't going to be her. That scared her. And yet…

She found herself stepping back over the threshold and into Sofia's house. A look of triumph crept across the blonde's face as she closed the door behind her.

True to her word, Sofia had indeed cooked them a nice breakfast. And now Sara sat perched on the black leather couch in the living room, waiting for Sofia to return from whatever she was doing. The soft sounds of Vanessa Mae complimented the rain that had started to fall outside. Her body began to hum with anticipation. She had no idea what the day would hold in store. She was surprised to find this didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. It was as if the house had taken on some magical otherworldly quality that meant she didn't have to think, worry, or make decisions.

Sofia returned and took a seat in one of the matching leather chairs. She was dressed in black silk short sleeved top and black leather pants. One leg crossed over the other, she exuded a calm confidence.

"Get up and come stand here." She said, pointing to spot on the carpet in front of her. Sara found herself up and moving before she even realized she had responded.

She felt slightly vulnerable, standing in front of Sofia. She started to become aware of how quiet and alone they were. Just the two of them in that room, hiding away from the world.

"Strip" The command dragged Sara out of her thoughts. She stood there for a moment in shock. Sofia said nothing, simply arching her eyebrow as if to say 'now'. And indeed that was all the impetus Sara needed to start stripping. With each piece of clothing she removed, her feeling of vulnerability increased until finally she stood there, naked and exposed. She could feel Sofia's eyes trailing across her body, taking in everything from the fall of her shoulder length brown hair, to the curve of her jaw, her small pert breasts, and down to the bottom of her long, lean legs.

"Good. Now turn around. Slowly." Sofia's words were quiet, the low alto of her voice managing to be more commanding that any drill sergeant's yell. This time Sara didn't hesitate to comply. As she turned around, she felt Sofia's heated gaze over every curve. She felt as if she was on display, like a prize horse being shown to a prospective buyer.

When she was back facing Sofia she was told to halt and stay still. She watched as Sofia stood up and walked over to her. Slowly the blonde drew an elegant finger up Sara's body from just above the apex of her legs, past the valley of her breasts, before lightly grip her chin. A hot line was left in the wake of where the blonde's finger had been.

"You'll do." Sofia said, a pleased smugness evident in both her voice and her expression. As her hand began to trail back down Sara's body the way it came, she stepped round behind her. Using her hand, which was now splayed across the area above the brunette's pussy, she pulled Sara back against her body. The softness of the silk and the underlying warmth of Sofia's body making Sara melt into her gentle hold. Resting her chin on Sara shoulder, Sofia whispered.

"I'm so glad you're shaved. I like my women smooth and neat." Sofia's words sent a shiver that Sara felt travel all the way down her spine and exit her feet.

"Now, if at any point you need my to slow down, or something bothers you in a bad way, I want you say your first name. If you need to stop completely, then I want you say your surname. Say that back to me so I know you understand."

"If I need to slow down, or something bothers me I say Sara. If I need to stop I say Sidle." There was a quiver in Sara's voice. The beginnings of her arousal mixing with her nervous anticipation of the night ahead.

"Good girl. Come with me."

The bedroom Sara had been lead to had a soft thick black carpet. The bed was old fashioned four poster with a wrought iron headboard. The sheet on top of it, for the rest of the bedding was nowhere to be seen, was a brilliant blue. The exact same blue, Sara noted, as its owner's eyes. Sofia led her over to the bed and instructed her to lie down. The satin sheet beneath her felt cool against her skin. Sofia perched on the bed beside her, leaning far enough over to be able to place her hand next to Sara's head. A small sigh escaped Sofia's lips

"Such a pretty, pretty thing. And all mine." Sofia's mouth was now close enough to Sara's that she could feel the word mine brushed across her own lips immediately after it left the blonde's mouth. The sensation making her close her eyes for a moment. And Sofia took that moment to flick her tongue across Sara's lips. The suddenness of Sofia's action caused Sara to open both her eyes and her lips in surprise. Without hesitation, Sofia brought her own lips crashing against Sara's, her tongue diving into the brunette's mouth. Sara marveled at the dichotomy of the softness of Sofia's lips in comparison to the hardness of her kiss. She felt her whole self submitting to Sofia's kiss. She also felt the passion Sofia hid behind her mask of control.

As Sofia drew her head back, Sara felt the blonde's hair tickling the sides of her chest. She couldn't help but giggle. Which was a little strange as she knew she wasn't normally the giggling kind.

"Something amuse you?" Sofia asked, the shift of her head sending Sara into another fit of giggles. Sofia shook her head once more before continuing.

"Well then, I'll just have to find a way to distract you. Hmmm, what shall I do?" Sofia trailed a finger speculatively down Sara's naked form. Sara's body arched slightly in an attempt to get better contact. Reaching down, Sofia took Sara's wrists in her hands. She guided them up, making Sara grasp onto the metal frame over her head.

"You'll have to keep your hands there. We can't have them in the way of my fun, now can we?" Sara nodded in agreement, even though she thought the question was probably rhetorical. She watched as Sofia bent her head down and took one of her nipples in her mouth. A warm, wet tongue swirled around the nipple before strong teeth bit down on it. Sara let out a sharp cry, feeling the pain transforming itself into a throbbing pleasure that went in a direct line to her clit. Sofia did it again, and Sara felts her cunt began to slowly drip. Sofia gave her other nipple a similar treatment before leaning back and harshly running her nails down Sara's warm body, leaving pink tiger stripes that ran from the tops of her breasts to the bottom of her thighs. She gripped the frame tightly in an effort not to completely lift off the bed.

"Good girl." She heard Sofia whisper. "Keep that up and I may just let you cum at the end of this. Would you like that?"

"Yee…ess" Sara stumbled; surprised both at her lack of vocal control and the strong effect the blonde was having on her. Sofia reached over and grabbed something off the night stand. She showed it too Sara.

"A sleeping mask. You're eyes are amazing. Unfortunately for you they're also very distracting. So," Sofia leaned over and placed the blindfold over Sara's eyes, "I'm going to hide them away so they don't. Although this means you won't know what's coming, but I'm sure you'll cope." Sofia's tone told Sara she was clearly enjoying the situation. Sara felt the world begin to shrink down as she became accustomed to the darkness. It felt like there was suddenly nothing beyond this room. Her universe consisting of only what she could feel and hear.

Suddenly something hot landed on one of her sensitive nipples, making her gasp in surprise. A couple more drips then follow the first. Wax, her mind supplies. Heated wax. A chuckle came from near by.

"Oops, did I forget to warn you? Never mind, you didn't really need it." In Sara's mind she can see the cocky smile and shrug that would have no doubt accompanied Sofia's words. More wax is brushed down the valley between her breasts. Its hot, but not painfully so. It reminds Sara of the first kiss of a hot bath on your skin. She feels herself begin to relax as Sofia continues to paint her with wax. She lets out a low moan when the wax connects with her warm, wet pussy. It feels strange to her to be both very relaxed and very aroused at the same time.

This lasted until something cold and wet is pressed against her clit, causing Sara's body to jump completely clear of the mattress. Only her grip on the metal frame kept her from completely losing contact with the bed. Sofia lets out a long, sweet musical laugh of delight at Sara's reaction. Sara is too aroused and shocked to respond in any way to Sofia's obvious enjoyment at her expense. The ice cube is trailed up her body, creating an interesting mix of cold ice and warm fingertips. Sara squirms and wriggles with every movement of the cube. The sensations are completely new for her. The ice is pure torture on her overheated skin and yet every time Sofia takes it away she wants nothing more than to have it back again.

This game continued for a while. Sofia alternating between the hot wax and the cold ice. Sara never knew what Sofia was going to do next. The lack of sight mixing with the almost overwhelming stimulus of her skin has shut down Sara's mind, a feat which, if she had been aware of it, would have been impressed her. She existed solely in the realm of sensation, and wholly in the moment. There was nothing beyond what she was feeling right now.

A slight buzzing sound preceded a change in events. The end of a vibrator pressed against her swollen clit, ratcheting her arousal up a couple more notches. Pulses of pleasure travel out from her clit, up her body to her brain. A low moan finds its way out of her throat. Fingernails scratch down her body again, playing havoc with her senses as they try to process both the pleasure and the pain before simply giving up and pouring themselves into experiencing the pleasure. Sara's hips rocked and twitched in time with Sofia's movement of the vibrator.

Then she felt it coming. Like the tide drawing itself out into the sea before a tidal wave. A hand gripped her breast hard, nails digging into her skin and pushing her even further upwards. And then it hit her. A tidal wave starting at her clit and crashing out and down on top of her. A hoarse cry erupted from her throat, signaling to anyone who was listening that she is cumming. Her body shook as the spasms passed through her. Then, a sharp breath in and the waves slowly began to abate and she started floating back down.

The first thing Sara became aware of was strong, soft hands gently peeling her fingers from their death grip around the bars. Warm lips gently placing kisses on the insides of her wrists. There was a sweet tenderness to the touches.

"You can take off the blindfold when you're ready." Slowly, gingerly, Sara reached up and did just that. She blinked quickly as her eyes slowly readjusted to the light. She was thankful that the room wasn't bright. Although she wasn't sure how long she had been in the dark, she knew it was long enough that it would be a few minutes before she would be ready to cope with strong light.

"Wow." Sara's voice was hoarse and cracked. Sofia handed her a half full sipper of water with a smile.

"Yeah." She agreed, reaching over to brush a stray lock of hair out of Sara's eyes. Sara sat up and Sofia took the blanket from the edge of the bed and wrapped it around Sara's shoulders.

"It's a good thing I put rubber sheets on top of the mattress. I think the bed sheet has almost as much wax on it as you do." Sara looked from herself, to the mattress, and back again before she started laughing. Sofia shortly joined her and they both stayed there for a while, laughing and smiling at one another.


End file.
